Nightmare on Club Penguin
Bob is starting to infiltrate people`s dreams.And it`s up to Cadence, Mr Cow2, and Rookie to stop him. Transcript Starts at a morning at Club Penguin.Zooms into Cadence's Igloo.Cadence is playing frisbee with Lolz. *Cadence:C`mon Lolz!(Throws the frisbee in a cartoonish way.Lolz catches it in her mouth) *Lolz:Yay!Good Job!Cadence! *Cadence:Awwwwwww,thanks!Your the best puffle ever! Lolz throws the frisbee and it bonks Cadence in the head.Giving her a giant bump on the head and stars spinning around her.Her eyes open and they read "No Sale" *Lolz:Oh,Sorry. Cadence picks up the frisbee and sees a shadow.She screams and the camera turns to the shadow and sees it`s Bob.Cadence looks blanky and holds up a sign that reads "Yikes!!!" *Bob:Prepare to die! Bob swings a rake at Cadence and it slashes her belly.She screams in pain.Suddenly cuts to Cadence waking up from her dream. *Cadence:Few,it was just a dream. She takes of her blanket and she sees that the mark from the rake is still there in realality.She squeals like a little girl. *Aunt Artic(banging on door):CADENCE!YOU OKAY!?!?! *Cadence:YES!!! *Aunt Artic:Take out the trash. Cut to the Snow Forts where Cadence and her freinds are all gathered around her. *Cadence:And he slashed a rake at my big ol` belly.And the mark was still there when i woke up!!! *Rookie:I had a dream with Bob in it too!Except he ran me over with the back of a truck!(pans on Rookies chest and a tire mark is there) *Mr Cow2(glossy and sparkeling):He ran me over with a floor buffer. *Rookie:What's so bad about that? Mr Cow2 turns around. There is a "I hat Mr Cow2!!!" Tatto with a picture of an angry Cadence. *Mr Cow2:Did I mention it was paint covered? Chatty Penguin has a giant cork in his mouth *Chatty Penguin:(Muffled Talking)' *Sonic pg 12:He Hung Me! *Hone783:He fed me to a dinosaur! *PH:Teid me up with a rope. *Dot:And he put Jet Pack Guy in my mouth! *Jet Pack Guy(muffled):Get me Outta Here!!! *Cadence:You mean,you vored him? *Dot:Whats Vore? *Rookie:It`s when someone eats someone...Nevermind.Somthings going on here!And it`s up to....Me,Cadence,Mr Cow2,Sonic pg 12,Hone783,PH and Dot to find out. *Dot:I`m always picked last! Transition to Garys Lab where he is treating everyone.He puts bandages on Cadence,Cleans up Rookies Shirt with the tire mark,Cleans Mr Cow2,Unties Sonic pg 12`s rope and pulls Jet Pack Guy out of Dot`s mouth. *Gary:There,thats everyone.Now explain what happend again. *Cadence:Well,me and my freinds all had nightmares.I was slashed by a rake on my belly,Rookie was run over by a truck,Dot ate Jet Pack Guy,blah blah blah...But when we woke up,they were in realality!Anything we dream,becomes real life! *Mr Cow2:And I bet I have a very hungry hungry puffle. *Ferral(offscreen):No need to explain. Ferral and Lolz are trapped in the same pet carrier *Mr Cow2:Oh my gosh!You must be hungry! *Ferral:Na.You fed me in my dream. *Mr Cow2:That's a relief. *Lolz(flirting a little):At least we're together (giggles). *Dubstep Puffle:Do you mind? *Ferral:Oh sorry Dubstep.I forgot your here to. *TBC